cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Laser Illusion 46
Written by TokyoKid48. My name is Conner Smith, I am 16 years old and a video game freak! I love collecting N.E.S games, S.N.E.S games and other old consoles. I have an entire shelf for all my cartridges. I always used to shop for the cartridges on Ebay, and that's when one night I stumbled upon a game I have never heard of before, It was called "Laser Illusion 46" the product information just said "old game for nes" written exactly like that. I was more than excited to buy this new game, but I was getting tired, so I shut off my computer and went to bed. The next morning, I went to go ask my mom for money. "Mom! Can I have money for a game?" my mom replied "No! Well, not yet at least. I'll give you money after school. How much does it cost anyways?" "I'll tell you after school mom." she didn't reply that time, so I went to get ready for school. When my mom dropped me off at school, I met up with my friend Jayden. "Hey Conner!" he said. "Hi Jayden.." I replied. "Are you.. ok?" Jayden asked. "Yeah, I just kind of don't want to go to school today. I found this game called Laser Illusion 46 on Ebay and I really want it." "Oh, never heard of it! Well I hope you get through today" I chuckled weakly, than I went to 1st period... Math. I think that day would have went much better if I didn't already have plans to buy Laser Illusion 46. It was almost.... getting to my head.. I finally got to 7th period, the last period of the day. Also my favorite, science! Once I got through 7th period, I rushed to the doors and impatiently waited for my mom to come pick me up. When she finally came I didn't bother to say hello to my mom. When we got home I put away my backpack and turned on the computer, I logged on to Ebay and went to the page for the game. The game was pretty cheap actually, only $7.00. It also had free shipping. It was a deal too good to pass down, especially for me! I asked my mom to put the credit card information and she did. After she paid it said the package would arrive tomorrow morning. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday, so as soon as I woke up I could enjoy my game! For the remaining hours of the day I played video games, ate dinner and went to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I was super excited! I ran to the door and saw the package. It looked weird but I didn't take note of it. I just unboxed the package and saw the cartridge. It was dusty and looked really old. I shoved it into my N.E.S and saw the menu screen. It was simple. Just the name of the game and a start button. When I pressed start it said "Please stay where you are for the test" Test? What test?. It went black for a little than an assortment of flashing lights and spirals kept flashing on the screen along with an unnerving voice saying "You are under control. Under our control. Your eyes are deceiving you. All you can hear is us." Everything else surrounding me became nothing. The only thing I could see was the screen. All I could hear was the voice, repeating the same phrase over and over. Than the actual game started. It was a simple space shooter. I was playing perfectly, way too perfectly. The game took control. I shot asteroids and aliens and got a high score of 3600. But I was too mindless to comprehend anything. I didn't even have control of my own body. After I passed level 10, the game went black. I was normal again. Than the game displayed an image of me. I was confused, that photo was taken fairly recently. The image displayed along with the text. "YOU YOU YOU YOU" It was unsettling. It became a slideshow of the same image. But every single image was just me decomposing more and more until I was literally just a corpse. I was gonna turn the game off but for some odd reason it just didn't turn off. So I was forced to continue watching the screen. After all the images I saw a person. It was a webcam. It was HD. How was my N.E.S displaying this? The person just ominously stood there in the distance. Than all of a sudden, the person started walking slowly to the screen. I saw his face, it was disturbing. Just a skull with a single eye. "CONNER CONNER." I was no longer disturbed. I was terrified. I got the remote for the tv and threw it at the screen with all my power. The screen broke, the man disappeared. I was out of breath.. My mom came to my room. "Conn- OH MY GOD! CONNER WHY DID YOU BREAK YOUR TV?" I did not reply. I was just traumatized. My mom was angry and grounded me for 2 weeks. I didn't even get a new tv. I burned that cartridge on my dad's grill. I no longer collect old cartridges. If I ever do buy another cartridge. I will be very cautious. THE END Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Video Games